I'll Always Love You
by SeReNiTy Son
Summary: He was all alone.No one to help him. One day the perfect girl finds him.Or did he find her? Read to find out. S/Gh pplz please r&r.First fanfic.
1. Loneliness

A/n: Hey, I'm the new kid on the block. I'm not a good writer I just wanted to tell you this is my first fanfic. So please don't hate me for all my grammatical errs. Can't stand grammar. NEWayz I love reading but guess what cant stand writing so this is just a spur of the moment thing;) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thoughts ran all through his mind he thought he was going insane. "At least my life will all be over," He thought. He had no one. He was all alone. All by himself. His father was dead his mother in an asylum, seeing so many people die over and over again had taken its toll on her. His little brother was taken away by a huge explosion caused by Kid Buu. Not even Vegeta or Bulma were there they were gone too. He just wanted to join them. Everyone was practically dead. All except for Trunks, but he was lost in time somewhere unknown. His best friend was unable to be found. It hurt him so much to think about it but he held strong, at school anyway. He went to school everyday he was so withdrawn everyone cowered away from him even Videl. "Shows who your friends are" he muttered under his breath. His grades had dropped very low. All he could think about was going to snakeway to join all of his family and friends to make everything better. Then regular day for Gohan he thought fully about something that had always been at the back of his mind. He almost kicked himself in the butt. 'Why didn't I think of this earlier.' He thought to himself. 'Why don't I just wish everyone back.' He then used this newfound indescribable power to find the Dragon Balls. He set them together, withering with anticipation. "Great Shenron arise." The giant dragon slowly unraveled. "What is your 1st wish?" Shenron asked. Gohan said, "I wish I had everything back my family and friends." Shenron sat there as if listening to something in the wind. He eventually said, "I'm sorry but I cannot grant you this wish." Gohan sank to his knees and looked wistfully up at Shenron. He asked one simple word, "Why?" Shenron didn't answer and said, "I think I'll come back later." Then the Dragon Balls skittered across the sky. Gohan sat there and wept on his hands and knees. He knew it wasn't the manly thing to do, but you see he didn't care not at all. A/n: Hey all I need is some encouragement and I might take up writing as a hobby. But please r/r it would be very appreciated. Flames or should I say helpful criticism works too. See you all. -S*e*R*i*N*i*T*y Son- 


	2. Wishes Asked and Rejected

A/N: I've decided to do this story to the best of my ability. Thanx, to the people who took time to review.  
  
Slowly Gohan got up from his crouching position. Thoughts rolling through his mind like, "Why?" 'If only someone in this world cared for me I wouldn't be like this.' "I've got it I'm going to ask Shenron if I can visit everyone.  
  
"Shenron come back." Gohan commanded. (Remember his newfound powers.) The sky became dark once more. "What is your next wish?" Shenron asked. "First I want to know why you couldn't grant my previous wish." Shenron replied, "I couldn't grant your wish because someone clearly objected."  
  
Then a voice that he had wanted to hear for so long said, "Yes, son, I objected." Still sitting there with a sweatdrop he said, "Dad! But why?" "Everyone that's up here think you should try to make friends. Even maybe get a girlfriend." "Oh, just to tell you Vegeta said he wanted to challenge you and watch you lose." "Son, just don't waste any wishes on us, you'll come here one day and we can spend forever together."  
  
Gohan thought about it and decided to listen to his father even though he missed him so much. "Dad you're right." "I'll do as you want me to." He then shifted his gaze from the sky back to Shenron. "Shenron I wish I was somewhere where I could find friends and love." Shenron's eyes glowed and he said, "You're wish has been granted." Then he balls separated and he was gone.  
  
Gohan stood there waiting for something to happen. Then he figured the dragon had jipped him. (I love that word (.) He was about to walk away but before he could move it felt like he was flying but he had no control over where he was going. He landed with such a bone crushing force, that he made a crater. People came to see what had happened.  
  
MEANWHILE A beep that she hadn't heard in two years rang. "What's up Raye?" "Serena get down here at 24th street and fast something crash landed here and made a huge crater." "On my way." After a series of lights and ribbons she ran all of the way.  
  
When she arrived people were crowded all around and so she had to push forward to see what was going on. She saw the rest of the scouts around the outer edge of the crater. "Look!" Sailor Jupiter said. When she looked down she saw a cute boy lying in the debris. "Amy, what's his story?" Sailor Venus asked. "I think he lives in Black Forest." She replied. "He looks like he is hurt pretty badly. You can take him to me and Amy's apartment." "Over my dead body you will, you always keep the cute boys it's not faair." Mina whined.  
  
A\N: Please people if you read this story and you don't like it send me a review saying you don't like it. Also I don't know as much about Sailor Moon as DBZ so could you request any good websites. 


	3. New Beginnings

A/N: Hey peoples it's been a while I know but it is for your benefit I have chapter 4 written also and guess what! They are longer so I hope that you are happy with them if you are not GET OVER IT! NEWay I wanted to say that since there are people who like English names and people who like Japanese names just vote and I'll do the one with the most votes okay? Okay but right now its straight English (almost). Without further ado here is the story!  
  
Disclaimer: In no way do DBZ and SM characters belong to me. But I'd love for Gohan to be mine. ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Gohan wakes up seeing foggy shapes moving around him. "Oh look everyone he's waking up!" shouts Serena. All of the girls stop what they're doing and gather around him. He sits up and blinks. "Who are you guys?" "Hi, I'm Mina they are Serena, Raye, Amy, Michelle, Lita, and Hotaru (I don't know her English name). There are 3 others in our gang but they aren't here right now." Someone starts giggling. "What's so funny?" Gohan asks. "Well," Hotaru begins, "if Haruka-mama (don't know hers either) heard you say guys I think she would kill you." A mass of laughs suddenly erupts in the room. "What's so funny I still don't see anything funny." "You'll see." Serena laughs.  
"Well who's hungry I know I am, and Lita made a HUGE meal." Serena suddenly blurts out. Raye shakes her head, "Serena you're always hungry." "I am not." "Serena I'm not going to argue with you so let's just eat." "Well if it's alright if I stay here I need to tell you that I advise you to cook for at least 20 people, and that's just for me." Gohan tells them looking very serious. Lita smiles, "good thing I cooked for 39 people today." "How did you know I eat so much." Gohan asks puzzled. " I didn't, half of it was supposed to be for Serena." "Hey, I'm not even that hungry so there, humph!" Serena retorts.  
"Well more for us for a change." Says Raye. Everyone sits around the table looking at the table loaded with delicious looking foods. Both Gohan and Serena have their plates looking like mountains in seconds. All of the girls look between Gohan and Serena trying to see who's eating the most. "Serena I thought you said you weren't hungry." Michelle says. "Bell I bhanged by bind." She replies with a mouth full of food. Gohan shakes his head disgusted, even he knew not to show that much food.  
All of a sudden Lita leans over to say something to Michelle, "He looks like my old boyfriend." She says in an audible whisper. Everyone sweatdrops except for Serena and Gohan. "No he doesn't Lita no one you ever dated had black hair, it was always you and blondes." Serena says. At that time Haruka walks in. "Hey he's up." She leans over to Michelle and whispers don't trust him I don't like the look of him." Gohan narrows his eyes being able to hear every word she had said. " You don't know me well enough to judge me." Then he gets up from his seat and leaves the room. "Ruka that wasn't very nice." " How did he hear me? Never mind that I was just speaking my mind. "Someone should go talk to him." Amy suggested. "I'll go." Serena volunteers, "I need to walk off some of this food anyway." Serena goes out to the balcony to talk to Gohan.  
"I'm sure whatever Haruka said in there was pretty mean to upset you like that, but she's had a pretty rough life." "Well how do you know my life isn't as bad as hers, I mean I have no family or friends unless you call a mom that's in an asylum family, and a best friend you can't find." Gohan snaps. "I mean you must at least have a girlfriend." Serena says. "No, I had one but she left me when I needed her most." "What happened to your friends and family?" Serena questions. "Do you have to know all of my business!?" He yelled back at her. "Well, I just wanted to help and make you feel better!" "Well, you're not so just leave me alone." "Okay, I'll leave you and your frozen heart by yourselves." "Oh, and Gohan I have one more question for you, are you just fucking mean or just scarred and sad?" "I'll let you think about that one." She says and quietly leaves the balcony.  
When Serena walks back in everyone is looking at her like she is crazy. " That seemed to go well." Raye says looking alarmed. "You sure do have a special way of comforting people" ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
So how did you like it and make sure you vote for either Japanese or English. Oh anybody know any websites that have a total story of Sailor Moon if you do just tell me thanks and people remember to R&R! Peace Out ~ S*e*R*i*N*i*T*y Son 


End file.
